


there's more to life than stupid boys!

by intertwiningwords



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lesbian Eleven | Jane Hopper, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: During a sleepover, El realizes that Max was right: there really is more to life than stupid boys, and it's so much better.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	there's more to life than stupid boys!

**Author's Note:**

> quick elmax oneshot i wrote last semester in my notebook!! i just got around to typing it up lol. hope you enjoy!!

Max was fun.

El couldn’t believe she’d ever held an ounce of dislike for the fiery redhead that she now called her best friend.

“Mike only shows you things that he likes,” Max said, an exaggerated roll of her blue eyes. “No wonder you’ve never heard of Wonder Woman.”

“Why wouldn’t Mike like her?” El asked, tilting her head like a curious puppy, her brows furrowed.

“Because boys don’t like stories about badass girls. They only want to see themselves on the big screen.”

“Big screen?”

“Like in movies. One day, I’ll convince Hopper to let me take you to the movies, the screen is like, quadruple the size of your tv.”

El grinned. “Really?”

“Yeah, really. And we’ll find a movie starring a badass girl, and we’ll see it just you and me, no boys allowed.”

The thought made El’s heart flutter a little. Then, she turned to El confused again. “So, Mike doesn’t like badass girls?” she asked.

“I mean, he likes you, so I guess he must,” Max replied, nudging her playfully.

“Me?” El giggled. “Badass?”

“Totally! You have superpowers! Just like Wonder Woman does.”

Turning pink, El averted her gaze back to the comic book, using a finger to trace the lines of Wonder Woman’s dark curls. “Pretty,” she said softly, almost to herself.

“She is, isn’t she?” Max agreed, leaning closer, their shoulders brushing. “But so are you.”

“Pretty?”

“Yes, very pretty,” Max assured her, twirling a strand of El’s brown hair around her finger.

Another giggle left her lips, shaking her head. “You’re pretty. Your hair is so long,” she said, reaching out to run her fingers through the ginger locks admiringly.

“Thanks, it’s a pain to take care of though. I want my hair cut like yours, but my mom would kill me.”

El hummed, folding the ends of Max’s hair up and trying to picture what she would look like if they fell by her shoulders rather than nearly to her waist. “You would still look pretty,” she finally determined.

Max smiled, not her usual goofy grin, but a small, almost shy quirk of her lips, the apples of her freckled cheeks glowing with pink. “Thanks, El.”  
Their day at the mall had been the most fun that El had had in a long time. When she was with Mike, she enjoyed herself, of course. He was her boyfriend...Past-tense, now, since she’d so eloquently dumped his ass...But with Max, there was something different.

Mike was always kissing her, and trying to not-so-subtly let his hands wander, and when they weren’t kissing, he was goofing around, never finding a moment to have a serious conversation. He never even bothered to ask how her day had been, most of the time. And Max was right, he only bothered to show her the things that he liked. She knew more about D&D than she ever thought she would need to in life, not because she wanted to play it herself, but because Mike had gone on rants and raves about the game.

On one hand, it was cute to hear him talk about the things that he was passionate about. But she didn’t feel passionate about...anything. And, if she did, would Mike want to listen?

Max was slowly showing her how to figure out what she liked, what she didn’t like, and everything in between.

She didn’t like following Hopper’s rules. She didn’t like high-heeled shoes. She didn’t like being lied to.

She liked shopping. She liked ice cream. She liked Wonder Woman comics.

She liked Max, more than she had to words to explain.

“How are you and Lucas?” El found herself asking.

Max huffed. “Well, since he seems to be taking Mike’s side on this, I guess we’re not going great. I mean, I really like him...But he’s such a guy. He doesn’t think that what he says affects me at all. He’s always cracking jokes about my appearance, and how I’m more boyish than he is...And even though I know it shouldn’t, it bothers me sometimes.”

El felt her heart pang. “Mike jokes around a lot too. Not in a mean way, but he doesn’t take anything seriously. It bothers me, too.”

“Well, we can both be better off without ‘em,” Max grinned, ruffling El’s hair.

El laughed. “Better together,” she said.

There was a pause.

“Better together,” Max repeated, extending her pinky to El, who interlocked it with her own.

El wasn’t sure why she did it, but he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of Max’s nose, feeling the heat radiating off her face, from her breath that smelled like mint toothpaste and her lips that glistened with cherry chapstick, and probably tasted like it too.

Max laughed softly. “You’re too good for him,” she practically whispered.

“Too good?”

Max nodded. “Way too good.”

Max kissed her too, then, but not on the nose as El had done. Max pressed their lips together, only for a split second, but it was a kiss nevertheless, and she did taste like chapstick and mint and her hair smelled like flowers. Her lips were so soft, and the flush that ran down her neck, and the way her long hair tickled El’s face when they kissed, it was all so incredibly different, and yet entirely better than any kiss she had ever shared with Mike.

“Sorry. Was that weird?” Max asked, her voice wavering nervously.

El shook her head. “Not weird. Good.”

Max’s eyes lit up. “You know, Wonder Woman lives on a planet that’s all women. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

She nodded. “More to life than stupid boys,” she echoed what Max had told her the other day.

The two of them laughed, crawling under the covers and flipping through Max’s collection of comics until their eyes grew heavy, and El eventually fell asleep curled up against Max’s chest.

Max had been right: There was way more to life than stupid boys, and it’s so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope that you enjoyed!! if you did, please leave a kudos and/or a comment, feedback is super appreciated and always makes a writer's day! :)


End file.
